seeing is beliveing chap 1
by darkangel783
Summary: it is now 2008 and jaglan and valderan have returned from the red medow. And so, fell,morgra and larka have also been brought back, but they need human help. 2 8th graders and 1 9th grader, Rachel, Mikey, and Gerard must stop jaglan and valderan. OCxgerar
1. Chapter 1

"Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight." The crowd chanted.

Rachel lay on the ground clutching her bleeding nose. Tyler snickered then kicked her again. As usual Tyler, the school bully, was picking on Rachel, the school nobody. It started out in the way it usually did, when Rachel said she saw something in a puddle of water. Usually she keeps quit but you could tell when someone was having a vision in water. Today though the fight only lasted for about an hour, because Bob came.

Bob was strong 9th grader and also one of Rachel's only friends. He would always come to her rescue when he saw Tyler bullying her. He, Gerard, Ray, Frank, and Mikey were her only friends. Bob, Gerard, and Ray were in high school but when ever Rachell went missing after school one of them always checked the middle school. For some reason 9th graders had this effect on lower grades.

"Are you okay?" Bob asked.

"Other then my nose bleed I'm fine, how 'bout you." She said sarcastly.

Bob ignored her remark, "come on the others are waiting for us."

"I hate it when you guys protect me like a little kid." Rachel replied on their return to the kid's apartment.

"Oh pleases, you love it." Frankie said putting his arm around her and smiling.

Rachel simply rolled her eyes. The group played until late at night then they separated into their apartments, well almost everybody.

"Great, drugie desided to lock the door." Rachel's parents had died when she was very young and her brother was a drug addict. He barely cared about her; she didn't think he knew she existed.

Mikey had already gone into his apartment but Gerard was still outside. "You could always come to our house."

"Gee that was one time." Rachel argued.

"Where eles do you have to go?" Gerard stated.

After some thought Rachel sighed, "fine."

Gerard grinned and opened the door for her. "Mom, dad Rachel's staying the night!" He yelled.

"Come on in we got pizza!" Miss. Way called from the kitchen.

After diner Rachel went up to Gerard's and Mikey's room to play some video games. Rachel also liked to look at the things Gerard drew. Lately he had been drawing these 3 wolves he's been seeing in his dreams.

"Hey Rachel I wanted to ask you about something." Gerard suddenly said.

Rachel stoped play the game she was playing, "shoot."

"I, we wanted to know if you had a dream about a black wolf." He said.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Well, me and Gerard had the same dream and one of the wolves said your name." Mikey said.

"My name?" Rachel said confused.

"Yeah, it said all of our names." Gerard said.

"It said Larka and Gerard, Morgra and me, and Fell and you." Mikey explained.

"We want to know if you had a dream." Gerard said.

"Well, I did have one strange dream lately, but it didn't have any wolves." Rachel started to say. "It had Mikey but he was staring a bird, then it had Gee and he was talking to a chipmunk."

Gerard and Mikey looked at each other.

"I know totally crazy right." Rachel yawning.

"There's something we have to tell you." Gerard said.

"I can see things like you can, but I see them in birds. And Gee can talk to animals." Mikey finished.

Rachel just stared at them for a moment, "your joking right."

"No, we aren't." Gerard said.

Before she could react Donna called lights out and they all went to sleep. As if the mention of the wolves had casued them to stir, Rachel had a dream.


	2. chapter 2

**I haven't been on ff in a while and well im very bored so im putting up part 2…**

**Also check out my deviantart for more of my writing, I actually like what I've put on there better**

Rachel was walking thru a forest; she could see a large field up ahead. She walked out to a surprise.

"Mikey! Gerard!" She yelled running towards the figures.

"Rachel!" Mikey said turning toward her.

"Why are you here" Gerard asked.

"I don't know you usually dream about me?" Rachel replied smiling.

Gerard looked panic stricken for a second then narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to reply but was stopped by a booming voice that rang.

"You are all descendents of Catalin and Alina and have her powers. The evil has been brought back and so good must also be brought back." The voice came from a light in the sky. Jaglan and Valderan have been reborn, and so the only ones who can stop them have also returned." At that moment three wolves stepped into the clearing.

"Larka, Mogra, and Fell!" Gerard cried with delight.

"Hello pups." Morgra rasped.

You talk!" Rachel cried with shock.

"Yes human, we do." Fell said.

"Wait who is Jaglan and Valderan?" Mikey asked.

"They are the souls who escaped the red meadow." Larka said.

"As wolves we can not survive this new age, we need the help of humans yet again." Fell said.

"But how can we help you?" Gerard asked.

"The oldest power of the sight has once again been found. Friends let's let the humans find out for them selves." The voice boomed.

The wolves bowed and leapt at the kids. Rachel raised her arms in defense and-

"Rachel, honey wake up." Miss way called.

Rachel groggily nodded her head.

END


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel got up and put on the spare clothes she always kept at Gerard's house. She went into the kitchen where Donna was making pancakes.

"Where's Gerard? Sleeping still?" Rachel asked Mikey.

"No putting clothes on," Mikey said with pancake in his mouth.

"Happy Columbus day Rachel." Donna said putting some pancakes on her plate.

Rachel nodded, " you too." Rachel was eating her second pancake when Gerard finally came in.

"Pancakes!" He cried seeing what was for breakfast. Rachel and Mikey both had bad bed head and sat beside each other at the table. Gerard lighty pulled at both their hair before sitting down. He laughed at their out cry, "nice hair you two."

"Gerard don't do that to your guest and brother!" His mother scolded. Then she added, "You two are going to stay home when your father and I go to the supermarket. Okay?"

"K." Gerard said.

After Donna and her husband left Rachel went to accompany Gerard as he drew in his room. Mikey had gone into the bathroom to fix his hair. Gerard was drawing a pack of wolves looking down on a bridge with a tall, gloomy looking church.

"What is that?" Rachel asked.

"Harja." Gerard replied without looking up.

"I'm gonna guess we're not going to talk about last night." Mikey said comeing in with a comb still in his hand.

"Nope." Gerard and Rachel said in unison.

"Good." Mikey said.

After Mikey was done with his hair the trio went out to get the others. "Hey Ray get out here!" Rachel yelled as she banged on his apartment door.

"I'm comeing! I'm coming!" Ray yelled from inside. He came out a second later still putting on his shoes. "You have a big mouth for a little girl." Ray stated.

"Aw thanks." Rachel said sarcastically.

The group met downstairs and desided to go to the deli to pick up some soda. Rachel got her soda and went out side to wait for them.

"Well, well look who it is boys!"

Rachel turned to see who the nasly voice belonged to. It was Tyler and his cronies, Charlie, Chris, Sam, and Joe.

"Hey Rachel wheres your big protectors?" Chris sneered.

_How dare he! _Rachel blinked, was that Larka?

"What's the matter goth girl?" Tylor laughed.

"I-I not g-goth." Rachel stammered.

Charlie laughed and imitated Rachel's studder. Tyler smilied and stepped forward. Rachel stepped back and almost stumbled. Tyler sprang forward and knocked her to the ground.

"Don't touch her!" Gerard yelled. His hands were clenched at his sides and he was obvousily holding back a lot of anger. The rest of the guys were out and Bob reached out his hand to her. Rachel took it and hastily got up.

"You gonna do something about it?" Tyler said dangerously low.

Gerard went to punch him but the store owner interouped. "No fighting you kids!"

"There is a place we can settle this," Tyler said eyeing the store owner, " meet us in the forest park if your not chicken." Saying this he turned around and with his friends and strut away.

"You okay?" Bob asked. Rachel nodded shyly.

The group spent the day as they always spent days off from school. they walked aroud town sometimes causing troble but uasally not. They ended the day at a local ice cream parlor.

"so you did like Ashally Tomas last year!" Rachel cried smiling at Frankie.

"I never said that!" Frankie cried back.

"But you ment it!" Mikey said joining the conversation.

"So I know who you like!"

"Who?"

Frankie smilied evilly.

Mikey was slient as he thought about it. "That's not me! That's Gee over there!"

"Who?" Rachel asked.

Gerard laughed nervously and Bob said, " no one Rach."

Ray helped out Gerard and changed the conversation. By nine the group was at the park by the apartment playing man hunt. It was Gerard's turn to hunt and Rachel was left.


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard was running towards the tree where he could see his little brother hiding. Never was too good at hiding. Not the first catch, now with Mikey Rachel was the last. He laughed at the thought of her face when he sneaks up behind her. His thoughts flew to the almost fight earlier this morning. He felt his anger build once more at the thought of that faggot when he pushed down Rachel. His Rachel! No! Gerard shook his head to clear his thoughts. What he thought for Rachel was a brotherly kind of love… right?

_Why do you lie to your self? _There was that voice again. Gerard first heard the soft female voice when he saw Tyler shove Rachel. The voice had cried _that poor cub_! He suspected the voice was Fell but Gerard wasn't resigning himself to a mental insatution just yet.

Mikey peeked out and ran away laughing as he did. Gerard speeded up and talkled Mikey to the ground. "Got you Mike!" Gerard cried.

"Fuck!"

"Watch your language!" Gerard scolded running away. Now where is she? It's surprising how well that shy girl can hide when she really wants to. Gerard was breathing deeply when he noticed a beautiful smell. It wasn't the fake smell of perfume but more of a natural smell. Like flowers or something but better then flowers. Gerard followed the smell toward a group of large trees. He stopped at one of the fir trees and looked up.

"Gotcha!"

Rachel yelped in surprise and looked down startled. Gerard had caught her by her foot. Gerard let go and Rachel jumped down. "Best hiding place ever! But not much time or space for running." Rachel said before running away.

Gerard smelled for the smell again but he couldn't. What the hell was that? C-could that smell really have been Rachel? The smell had lead him directly to her. But those things didn't happen to normal people. Humans can't smell things like that! _But wolves can._ Gerard nearly fell flat on his face.

The next one and a half hour passed like five minuets and they returned to the apartment.

"Night everyone," Rachel yawned.

"Night." Gerard whispered. Staring after her. He quickly shook his head and turned to the rest of the guys. "So what are we going to do about Terry, I mean Tyler."

Ray shrugged.

"Well we have three cosines, we go fight and kike their asses, well tell adults, or we ignore them and get called pusses." Bob stated.

"With all those choices Rachel could end up being the victim." He paused, "we fight Tyler assumes her of hiding behind us. We tell she becomes a tattletale. We ignore them, as Bob said we get called pusses."

"So we have no choices?" Frankie questioned.

"Personally I say we fight." Gerard said.

After some thought ray said, "I agree."

"Me too." Mikey spoke.

"Yeah, I'm up for it." Frankie said with the hint of a smile.

Bob sighed, "can't let you guys get killed. I'm coming."

They called their parents saying they were staying out a little longer. "Take care of your brother!" Gerard's mom said before Gerard hung up. Gerard ran to catch up with his friends. He still rembers the day when his little brother came home with the small girl with the drug addict brother. Mikey had been paired up with her for a science project. It had been two years ago. Mikey was in 6th grade with the girl and Gerard was in 7th. Nether Mikey nor Gerard had every before noticed the incredibly shy girl who kept to herself most of the time. After getting the first A Mikey ever got in science he started hanging out with Rachel more. Then because Gerard's friends were always hanging out together at the apartment when Mikey, Frank, and Rachel was there all became good friends.

They took the fastest route to the elementary school. Gerard looked up at one of the windows and smiled. The memories he had made in those halls…

"Wow! I'm surprised you wimps even showed up!" Tyler sneered.

"Excuse me," Bob started, "I weigh at lest 50 more pounds then you. I wouldn't talk."

Tyler had come with five other kids and one of them snickered, "yeah don't need glasses to figure that out!"

While Tyler's group laughed Sam cried out, "speaking of glasses look who it is Tyler! It's Frank Iero and Mikey Way!"

"Well, well," Tyler said turning to them, "it's Bones and the Hobbit!"

"Don't you dare talk to my brother like that!" Gerard snarled.

"I'm shaking!" one of the boys Shaun snickered.

"You wanna stand here talking all night or we gonna fight?" Ray asked smilieing crookedly.

Gerard started off fighting a blond boy named Charlie. Charlie punched Gerard in the stomach making him gasp for breath. But Gerard had the advantage of being slightly bigger and smarter. After blocking and trading blows with Charlie Gerard looked around for his brother. Two kids had ganged up on him. One kid held him in a choke hold and the other was punching and kicking him in the stomach. Gerard absentmindedly punched Charlie in his face and ran over. Gerard ran behind the kid punching and kicked him squarely in the balls from behind. The kid fell moaning in pain. Mikey had elbowed the kid who had him in a choke hold. The kid released him and Mikey turned distracted to him.

Gerard had just turned when he was knocked to the ground and tasting blood in his mouth. Tyler laughed evilly. Gerard grabbed his foot fast and jerked it making Tyler fall too. Gerard and Tyler both got up quickly. Gerard punched out and missed.

"Always did want to meet you." Tyler said punching Gerard in the face.

"Why is that?" Gerard spat out blood. He dodged and ran behind Tyler grabbing him in a choke hold. Tyler elbowed Gerard fast and hard. Gerard had to admit, Tyler was a pretty good fighter.

"I wanted to meet Rachel's dumbass boyfriend!" Tyler said kicking at Gerard.

Gerard grabbed his foot and twisted it down. Gerard stepped his foot on Tyler's back and yelled, "she is not my girlfriend!" Gerard grabbed him and threw him against the wall. "I do though care about her well being. Now your going to stop tortureing her or next time we're gonna leave you in a dumpster!"

"I got it! I got it!" Tyler screamed. Gerard slammed him against the wall again and let him go. He ran off. The other kids too ran when they saw their fearless leader run off, some of the limping.

"That wasn't too bad," Mikey started.

"Yeah." Gerard agreed.

"Come on, its Friday tomorrow." Ray said.

The kids who were bleeding washed their faces in the fountains they past and went home to their unsuspecting parents.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel had fallen asleep for about 30 minutes when a noise woke her up. She fitfully got up and peeked around her door corner to see what the noise was. It was just her brother and his drug addict friends.

One of the wasted guys spotted Rachel and slurred, "hey girl get me those needles on the counter."

"Sorry big brother," Rachel spat, "you can get it your self." She went into the kitchen where the counter was and took the needle. She dropped the needle and stepped on it, rendering it useless for her brother and his friends. Rachel drank a glass of water and then back to her room.

She stayed up and did her homework while she waited for the guys outside to go to sleep. Once they were she left her hiding place and tip toed outside. She went over to her brother and went though his pockets and withdrew all the money she could find. She did the same to the other people around the living room. One stirred but he didn't move when Rachel took his money too. "700 bucks," she whispered.

She took the money, hid it, and went to sleep. This time she kept sleeping until she was woken by her alarm clock. She got dressed early and went downstairs to the office. She place the money from last night on the counter and wrote a note over it saying it was her rent money. Rachel turned to the window to see the buss. She ran out just in time. As always she sat by Mikey and Frank.

Rachel didn't think why they had waited for her this morning to sit first until she saw the large bruise on the side of Frank's head.

"You fought Tyler yesterday!" Rachel hissed.

They widened their eyes slightly as they realized their secret had been found out.

When they didn't talk she again started talking, "what were you thinking?!"

"Yes!" Mikey cried. "We were thinking about you!"

"So! That's no reason to get your self hurt or in trouble!" Rachel said still a little outraged. She was though surprised that the guys would protect her like that.

"Don't worry Rach, we wanted to." Frank said thinking to making her happier. Rachel rolled her eyes in defeat.

Rachel actually had the best day she had in a long time. For once she wasn't bothered, and she was happy at school for the first time ever.

The bell rang quickly and Rachel got out of there fast. "Hey guys," she said cheerily.

The guys noticed too. "Hey," they said.

"You're oddly cheery." Mikey remarked.

Rachel shrugged.

Frank chuckled.

Rachel smiled and got on the buss. She sat by the window and looked out. At the first stoplight she saw a kid she had never seen before. He was about her age but somehow he looked, or seemed older. He had a large scar across his face but Rachel couldn't really tell. He turned suddenly turned to Rachel and smiled evilly. Rachel trembled. His teeth were sharp and his eyes were a dangerous yellow.

"Rachel are you okay?!" Frankie cried sharply. Rachel shook her head as the buss pulled away.

"I'm fine," she reassured.

Frank turned away to talk to someone else and Mikey turned slowly to Rachel. He whispered, "I saw it too."

"Really?! What do you think?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know; maybe we should tell Gerard, maybe he'll know." Mikey said.

Mikey and Rachel got hurriedly off the buss and ditched hanging out today. "Gerard! We want to talk!" Mikey called.

"Come in!" He replied.

They walked in the boy's room and Rachel flopped on one of the beds.

"On the buss Rachel and I saw something and we don't really know what it was." Mikey said.

For a minute Gerard didn't answer. "Gerard?" Rachel asked.

Gerard's head was down and his hand was clenched tightly. Finally, it stopped. "Tell me, what did you see?"

Rachel and Mikey froze. That wasn't Gerard's voice. It had a rasping kind of sound, and it was a women's. Gerard lifted up his head.

"Oh shit!" Mikey cried. Gerard had blue eyes, and he doesn't have blue eyes, his are hazel! Rachel quivered and closer to the door. Before she reacted again Rachel heard a voice, but it wasn't outside. This voice was inside! Larka! Rachel figured out.

_Pleases let me talk without have to repress your mind_, Larka said. Rachel gulped. _I would rather not force you Rachel._

Then Rachel nodded. _Then let go of your mind, like your falling_. Larka said smoothly. Rachel gulped again and tried to do want Larka said. She really did feel like she was falling. Like her mind was slipping away to be replaced by this new and ancient mind. Rachel was though relived to find she could still see out from her eyes…or were they Larka's now? Larka lifted Rachel's hand and stretched it and tested it. It felt weird to Rachel seeing her own hand do something she had not meant to do. Rachel could also feel Larka's amazement at the human hand.

Larka turned an expectant eye to Mikey. "Ra-Rachel?" Mikey stammered.

Larka cocked her head, "Larka."

Mikey shook his head and grabbed his head as if in pain. "No. No I won't." Mikey shivered kept shaking his head. _What's wrong?!_ Rachel cried from inside her mind.

"He might be resisting." Larka whispered.

He was. Mikey shuddered and Fell's voice came out. "Grab him before he huts himself!" Fell yelled out.

Larka didn't hesitate to leap over and grabbed Mikey's failing arms and pin it to his side. Morgra did the same.

"Mikey!" Gerard called out. Larka and Rachel looked up. It was Gerard again; his eyes were back the way they always were. "Mikey it's okay, they just want to talk." Gerard tried to reassure his brother. It did the trick. Mikey gulped and nodded uncertainty. Larka slowly let go of Mikey.

"Thank you." The voice that came out from Mikey's body was not Mikey.

"Fell." Larka's voice was full of compassion for her brother. _Wait, that's your brother?_ Rachel wondered. Larka nodded.

"Is Rachel sure that she saw Jaglan and Valdran?" questioned Morgra.

_I saw this kid and he had yellow eyes like you guys and wolf teeth. And I'm pretty sure he saw me too._ Rachel said. "Yes, defiantly." Larka confirmed.

"From what Mikey described of him it was Valdran and Jaglan starting to merge." Fell added.

"He could possibly be looking for us as we are looking for him." Morgra added. She paused then added with a smile, "my niece and nephew, why don't we show the humans want we can really do."

"Are we ready?" Larka asked. What do you mean? Rachel asked. "You will see Rachel." Suddenly the world got smaller and colors got deeper and more beautiful. And Rachel could hear everything. The pigeons on the roof, roaches in her apartment and the T.V. in the room downstairs.

You always see and hear like this? Rachel asked in wonder. Larka paws weaken and she laid down fast. Fell walked over to her and nudged her with his nose. Morgra turned up her nose slightly.

"How long till the dragga and drappa come back?" Larka asked.

"Soon. Why?" Gerard said from inside Morgra's body.

In response Larka changed back and gave back Rachel control. Rachel stumbled and struggle to stay on her feet. Morgra and Gerard ran to her and steadied her before she fell on the bed again. "You and Larka should rest now." Morgra said. She and Fell changed back also though they obviously weren't as tired as Rachel was. Rachel nodded.

Gerard swallowed quite said, "I'll help you." Gerard held out his hand and Rachel slowly took it and stood up. Mikey stepped out of the way and Rachel leaned on Gerard as he ked the way to her apartment. Gerard brings her as far as her bedroom door then she shooed him away. Rachel collapsed on her bed and she fell asleep immediately.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel woke with a start. Sweating from a dream she can never remember. She looked at the clock and wearily got up. "At least it's Saturday." She yawned. She pulled on some clothes and went to eat breakfast. When she was finished it was about 7:45. She looked over into the living room area. There her brother was passed out on a couch. Rachel sighed and walked over to him. She grabbed his arms and pulled him off onto the floor. He fell with a thump but didn't wake. And she continued pulling him into the other bedroom. But she had only begun struggling when there was a knock on the door.

Rachel dropped her brother's arms and went to the door.

Gerard was there. "Hey."

"Hey," Rachel smiled.

"Um…we wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies later."

Rachel grinned, "Sure." Gerard's eyes flicked over to where Rachel's brother still lay on the floor.

"Need help?" He said nodding toward her brother.

Rachel turned back to her brother. She turned back, "That would be helpful thanks."

Rachel stepped back and let Gerard in. He took the upper part of her brother's body and Rachel took his legs. They carried him to Rachel's room and laid him on the bed. Then, Gerard left, saying he'd see Rachel later.

After Gerard left, Rachel went back to the kitchen and gazed out the window. This window over looked a large forest.

_Your territory doesn't seem too bad. Even from what I've seen in your memoires. _Larka said from Rachel's head.

"But now Jaglan and Valderan are somewhere in it." Rachel whispered. "Could you teach me of the sight Larka?" Rachel asked.

_There will be time for that, don't be to impatient._ Larka paused,_ you know, you can talk in your mind as well._

_I know. But it feels weird. _Rachel replied, this time from her mind.

Amusement came from Larka's mind link. Rachel went down to the laundry room with her dirty clothes and did the laundry.Then, she came back up and studied a bit. At about 11:30 Rachel's brother woke up.

He rubbed his head and looked at her. "Who are you?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes, "just go sell drugs."

He stared at her for another few seconds, then shrugged and left.

_Why were you so mean to him? He is your brother. Plus, he didn't always take your drugs._ Larka asked.

_I did love him at one point_. But that was a long time ago. Rachel snapped back. _Any love I had disappeared when it became clear that he would leave it to me to take care of myself._

_Maybe he wanted to, but he couldn't. Maybe-_

Rachel cut her off. _If he cared at all about his little sister, then I would never feel like this._

Larka let the topic drop.

Rachel looked at the clock. Hours had passed, but it was still too early for the movies. So, Rachel went up onto the roof. She always loved the roof. She loves watching the sky and feeling the wind on her face. She often came up here with her friends. Sometimes, she would even come up here to find Gerard already here. And they would sit together in silence. Enjoying the other company and enjoying the sights and sounds. Sometimes Gerard drew, sometimes he didn't.

Rachel went to the side of the stairwell doorway and leaned against it. She let her body slid down till her butt hit the ground with a muffled thump. She laid her head on the wall and stared up at the sky, letting the sunlight hit her face.

Soon, Rachel's eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep. As she fell asleep, she could almost smell fresh spring green grass and a field of flowers.

Rachel woke to a drop of water on her nose. She looked up and around. The floor was wet as was all else. There was even already a puddle on the floor near the door. Even Rachel was pretty wet. But she didn't mind. She loved the feeling of the rain on her face. She would always be the one to stand outside, and play in the rain. She didn't care if she got wet or cold, or both.

She stiffly got up and stretched.

_You sleep like a bear._ Larka said. _I'm surprised you didn't wake sooner_.

_Thanks._ Rachel said dryly. As her paste the puddle of water, she thought she saw something flashed across the surface. Rachel gulped and slowly walked over to it. She knelt beside it and peered into it. The colors were changing. Light peppered the surface and colors flashed on it. They rippled and showed a sliver wolf. It was big, and its teeth were bared in a snarl. The picture changed again. And Rachel saw her Frankie, Ray and Bob. Even Gerard's and Mikey's parents. Blood smeared their features and they cried out in pain. Rachel's left arm tingled, then exploded in pain. But, Rachel couldn't pull away from the picture before her. She saw Valdrean's face. He looked right at her and smiled. He mouthed, "Watch the ones you love die." And his face turned to Jaglan. Jaglan raced to Mikey and attacked him. Blood everywhere. Rachel finally tore away from the pool. But she still saw the carnage from the pool. And she felt pain everywhere. It screamed thru her blood and tore her mind. Rachel convulsed on the ground and screamed.

And she felt arms wrap around her. And the pain stopped. Rachel still shook, but she stopped yelling. "It's okay. You're fine now." Gerard whispered.

Rachel wrapped an arm around his neck and got up with his help. Gerard took off the jacket he was wearing and wrapped it around her. Then, he gently led her downstairs.

They walked in silence to their floor. Rachel sniffed and tried hard not to cry. Rachel stared ahead. Gerard stared ahead too, and held his arms around her. Gerard broke the silence, "What did you see?"

Rachel struggled to find her breath, "Pain."

"Yours?"

"And others," Rachel nodded.

Gerard squeezed her tightly and looked at her. "I would never let anyone hurt you." When she didn't look at him or replied, he stopped and turned her face to look at him. Tears were in her soft eyes.

"You understand me? No one, never." He told her softly.

She nodded. Then, she surprised him and hugged him. He hugged her back and let her cry.


End file.
